


The Flirting Games

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: Jercy and Valdangelo in One [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I..um..like you?", Nico tries.</p><p>"Well that's good, because damn, you're sexy.", Jason winks.</p><p>Nico is at a loss for words, as his cheeks burn red.</p><p>"Jason wins again!", Piper cheers, and Nico pouts.</p><p>"Grace actually winning something?"</p><p>The demigods turns to see a grinning Percy Jackson. "Now, there's something you don't see every day."</p><p>or</p><p>Our favorite demigods create and take part in a ridiculous flirting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I..um..like you?", Nico tries.

"Well that's good, because damn, you're sexy.", Jason winks.

Nico is at a loss for words, as his cheeks burn red.

"Jason wins again!", Piper cheers, and Nico pouts.

"Grace actually winning something?"

The demigods turns to see a grinning Percy Jackson. "Now, there's something you don't see every day."

"Shut up, Jackson. Unless you're here to lose, too."

Percy shrugs, and places himself in the seat in front of Jason, that Nico had previously occupied.

"How do you play?"

Hazel bites back her laughter. "It's a _flirting_ game to practice your _flirting_ skills. Just say whatever comes to you, as long as it's flirtatious. Whoever waits too long, looking embarrassed, loses."

Percy looks thoughtful, before nodding his head toward Jason. "Sure, I'll give it a go. Ladies first."

Jason sticks out his tongue at him in retaliation, before licking his bottom lip.

"You're cute, Perce."

"Am I?", Percy flutters his eyelashes. "Well, I'm nothing compared to you."

Damn. It seems as though Jason finally has a challenge on his hands. But, of course. Percy Jackson is his perfect match. Er... mentally, of course. It was time for him to bring out the big guns, or in other words, the dirty talk.

"You're too kind." Jason leans in. "But your body just takes the cake. I mean, that ass of yours...mmm, I could just-"

"Well, how about those abs?", Percy purrs, interrupting the boy, and pushing down his blush. He hadn't been expecting _that._

 

~~~

 

Hazel looks back in forth between the two flirting boys in awe, until Annabeth taps her on the shoulder.

"Why do you all insist on partaking in this idiotic game?"

Leo shrugs. "It's fun."

"Are they done with talking about nasty things?", Frank asks Nico, while covering his ears.

Nico furrows his eyebrows, before his dark eyes widen in answer. The demigods frown at the son of Hades' reaction, and began listening to the game, again. Oh. _Oh._ It seems to have switched from dirty talk to...something different.

 

~~~

 

"I like you. A lot.", Jason says, all previous flirt absent from his voice.

Percy's cheeks turn a light pink, but Piper is too confused to declare Jason the winner. Not that it matters. The son of Poseidon is speaking again.

"Yeah? Well I...l-love you. I think."

And now Jason's cheeks turn pink. "Right back at you."

Percy tilts his head, never breaking eye contact. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna fall in love, not at all.", Jason shakes his head, then pauses to look at the son of Poseidon.

"But at some point you smiled, and holy shit, I blew it."

Percy has to fight the urge to grin like an idiot, but doesn't dwell on it. It's just a game...or, so, he tells himself. He looks down embarrassed at his odd feelings. "Oh."

Percy looks back up at Jason, and gives him a shy smile. "I'm glad you blew it."

 

~~~

 

By now, the demigods have a pretty good idea of what's going on. Hazel and Piper softly coo and 'aww' at the right moments. Leo and Nico start placing bets, before convincing Frank to join in. Annabeth just crosses her arms, upset that this stupid game...has actually created something rather cute. Ah, well. Might as well put a stop to it.

 

"Jason wins! You know, that was rather sweet, Grace.", Annabeth coos, and the two startled boys quickly stand.

 

"What can I say?", Jason grins, before winking at Percy. "I'm a hopeless romantic, with a dirty mind."

 

Percy snorts, and begins walking over to Frank, Leo, and Nico. "Ain't that the truth."

 

Jason gives Percy a playful slap on his ass, and the brunette squeals, not expecting it. The son of Poseidon turns back toward him giving him a pretend glare. Jason grins and licks his lips with a wink. Percy rolls his eyes.

 

After a moment of watching their silent conversation, Leo clears his throat, successfully getting their attention.

 

"So...are you two like a thing, now, or...?"

 

Percy's cheeks burn red, and Jason pulls him close, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

 

"I don't know. What do you think, Perce? Do you want us to be a thing?"

 

Percy blinks, before snorting, and finally bursting into outright laughter.

 

"Bro, that sounds so wrong!", he laughs. "You said it that way on purpose!"

 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

 

Percy gets his laughter under control, and smiles lightly at him. "I would be honored to be a thing with you."

 

"Dammit.", Leo and Frank say in unison, as Nico holds out his hand.

 

"You guys bet on us?", Percy cries, scandalized.

 

"I bet that you were going to ask Jason out.", Frank growls.

 

"And he lost.", Nico says, with an air of nonchalance.

 

"I bet that only Jason would be joking around.", Leo sighs.

 

"And he lost, as well."

 

"And Nico bet that you two would both make a joke, but Percy's would be more serious.", the two boys chorus together.

 

The demigods look at Nico in surprise, as the boy shrugs. "And I won that."

 

Leo pouts, and Nico groans when he feels heat go straight to his groin.

 

"Put your bottom lip back in or I'll rip it off, Valdez."

Leo's pout transforms into a smirk, sensing the effect he has on the son of Hades.

"Is that a threat or a promise, di Angelo?"

Nico growls, "You're such a fucking idiot.", and pulls the taller boy down to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"I knew they were dating!", Frank cries, as Annabeth rolls her eyes. She is so over this whole 'boys getting together' thing.

The two boys break their kiss, and Leo grins. "He can't resist the Valdez pout."

"Shut up."

Nico looks down, glaring, in attempt to hide his blushing face. It's true. He really can't resist. But they didn't need to know that! That's kind of the reason it was a secret. He hated Leo Valdez...and unfortunately loved him deeply, as well.

"I personally think he finds it a huge turn-on."

"Shut up, or no sex for two weeks."

Leo's mouth closes shut at an impressive speed, and the demigods laugh. Hazel tsks at her half brother, crossing her arms.

"Really, you two? You had to reveal your relationship right now? You stole the thunder from Mr. and Mrs.Grace!"

The demigods break into fresh peals of laughter, all except Percy, who glares at them all. Jason grins, and twists a piece of the boy's dark hair around his finger.

"I like that.", he teases, giving his boyfriend's hair a light tug, as Percy's glare darkens. "Mrs.Grace. That's cute."

"You're calling me that, over your dead body."

"I think you mean-"

"No, I said it right." And all of sudden, Jason thinks Percy's glare looks less cute, and more terrifying.

"Fine, no 'Mrs.Grace'. But...I think I _will_ call you Thunder."

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Thunder?"

"You know..." Jason leans in, and whispers, "Because thunder always cums after lightening."

And when Jason licks the shell of his ear, then nips his earlobe, it's all Percy can take. A soft moan he'd been trying to hold back escapes from his lips, and Jason growls.

"Cabin. Now." And a clap of thunder sounds from the sky.


	2. The Valdangelo Chapter

"You're adorable, Nico!", Leo coos.

The dark-haired teen in front of him rolls his eyes. "No, I'm not."

Piper scoffs, before asking Hazel, "How long are they going to keep this up?"

Hazel laughs. "Leo doesn't have to think up anything flirtatious, because everything he says to Nico is what he tells him on a daily-basis. And Nico only gets embarrassed when other people compliment him physically. When it's Leo, he just gets annoyed. So, really?"

They look at the two boys.

 

~~~

 

"I just want to throw you on the ground, and ravish you."

"Well, then, I guess you shouldn't have revealed to everyone that we're dating without asking me. No sex until Friday."

 

~~~

 

Hazel grins at the girl next to her. "This could go on forever."

Piper groans. "But Nico's not even flirting."

Hazel nudges her. "He might."

 

~~~

 

Leo pouts, before whining, "But, Nico!"

"Dammit, Valdez!", the son of Hades cries, before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on that _stupid_ pout. "There! That's it until Friday!"

"I'm sorry I made it so obvious, okay? Sometimes...sometimes I...."

Leo looks down, and bites his bottom lip. "Sometimes, I just forget you're ashamed of me."

 

~~~

 

Piper gasps and Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Calm down. Leo's just dramatic, and there's no way Nico's going to let him walk around thinking that."

"How is he going to convince him otherwise?"

"That? I have no idea. Nico's crap at dealing with his emotions."

 

~~~

 

"What?" Nico snorts. "Who says I'm ashamed of you, Valdez?"

"Nobody has to. I already know." Leo looks back up at his boyfriend, with watery eyes.

"I know you hate me. You call me names, all the time. Our relationship is just sex for you, that's why you wanted to keep it a secret, right?"

Nico rolls his eyes. "You, idiot."

"See." And now the tears spill down Leo's cheeks.

"Listen, Valdez. I just, it's just that I-" Nico groans, and Leo shakes his head.

"It's fine, Nico."

"I'm not good with feelings alright!", Nico exclaims, and Leo tilts his head.

"I've never used pet names before. I don't even know how to. When...when I call you 'idiot', what I really mean is 'sweetie', and 'love' and 'baby'", the son of Hades grumbles, as a blush spreads across his pale cheeks.

Leo feels a smile worming its way to his lips, as Nico nervously clenches and unclenches his hands.

"Sometimes, I really do hate you. But...but then you do something like pout, or whine, or just fucking smile, and then, then I just can't."

Nico finally looks up at his boyfriend. "And, it's not just sex for me, okay? I...I think I might, kind of l-love..."

The son of Hades closes his eyes and scrunches his nose, as his blush deepens. He takes a deep breath, and keeps his eyes closed, because there's no way he can actually look at Leo while he admits this.

"I might, kind of, sort of, maybe, just a little bit....um..." Nico peeks open one eye. "Love you, okay?"

And before Nico even knows what happening, Leo's hands are gently holding his red face, and he's being kissed.

 

~~~

 

Hazel exhales. "Told you so."

Piper clears her throat, and the two demigods break their kiss and turn to glare at her, clearly upset at being interrupted.

"Leo is the winner!", she declares.

Both boys blink. Then, in unison, Leo cheers and Nico curses in Italian. Dammit. He  _always_ loses this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored. Please leave me a comment here or find me on Tumblr: http://00horcurxes00.tumblr.com/


End file.
